The present invention relates to a device which may be used to releasably fix two relatively movable structures together. Although the following discussion will be generally directed to the use of such a device for mooring a boat to a dock, it should be understood that the use of the invention is not so limited and that it may be employed in many other environments, such as when attaching an automobile to a trailer, an aircraft to a tractor, etc.
Based upon that understanding, it is believed that the invention has a very practical application in mooring a boat or vessel of any size to a dock, wharf, pier, etc., or even to another vessel.
Those familiar with boats and ships are aware of the fact that it is presently required that such vessels normally be tied to the dock when not actually in use, in order to prevent them from floating away, damaging other vessels, etc. Often, this is a rather demanding task requiring that the vessel be positioned properly relative to the pier, several lines passed between the vessel and the pier, and suitable knots and/or hitches formed in the lines to secure them. This, of course, requires the use of a number of deck hands. Normally, the larger the ship, the more deck hands necessary, both aboard ship and on the dock. Of course, for small boats, a single deck hand may be all that is necessary. However, in the class of boats commonly referred to as "yachts," and particularly the larger yachts, it is nearly imperative to have one deck hand operating the engines and one or more deck hands handling the lines. Of course, this sometimes means that it is impossible for one person to take a boat out by himself and then bring it back and dock it.
In any event, it is often very difficult to dock such vessels and it is the purpose of the present invention to provide a novel machine which will allow a single person to dock a boat or even a very large ship, the size of the locking elements being adjusted accordingly.